Dishonest!
by 21silent-onyxs
Summary: sakura mulai meluncurkan 'aksi' nya untuk 'menembak' naruto. Disaat seperti itu, Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan aneh di dirinya pada naruto, tapi selalu ia elak perasaan itu. bagaimanakah kisahnya? silahkan read :D. warning typo bertebaran..


Dishonest?!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruhina slight Narusaku

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Sumarry : Sakura mulai meluncurkan 'aksinya' untuk 'menembak' Naruto-senpai. Disaat itu, Hinata mulai menyadari perasaan aneh didalam dirinya kepada Naruto-senpai, namun ia tetap mengelak hal itu. Bagaimanakah reaksi Hinata saat Sakura menembak Naruto? Lalu, jawaban apa yang akan diberi Naruto kepada Sakura? Lalu apakah nanti naruhina akan bersatu?

.

.

.

Silahkan Read ^-^

.

.

.

~ooo~

"Hinata…."

Tanganku mulai berhenti menulis ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Aku mulai menoleh kearah teman sebangku ku Haruno Sakura.

"Apa?"tanyaku datar.

Ia mulai mendekatkan ponselnya kearahku dan menunjukkan sebuah foto dilayar tersebut. Sebuah objek yang sangat familiar bagiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto senpai.

"Lihat.. dia tampan sekali kan?"tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan saja.

"Aduh… aku jadi semakin menyukainya"ucapnya riang. Sedangkan aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan malas.

"Kalau suka "tembak" aja"cetusku tiba-tiba.

seketika wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Iya benar, tembak saja dia"sahut ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura mulai mencubit pipi ino dengan gemas.

"A-Aduh, sa-sakit Sa-kura"keluhnya.

"Makanya, jangan berisik pig"ucap sakura sambil melepas cubitannya.

kini ino mengelus pipinya yang terlihat kemerahan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan melakukannya?"sahut tenten tiba-tiba.

"Melakukan apa?"tanya sakura.

"Tentu saja "menembaknya"."jawab ino.

"A-aku takut, ino"ucap sakura.

"Takut kenapa?"tanya tenten.

"Takut ditolak"jawab sakura pelan.

Ino dan tenten sedang mencari cara untuk menyemangati sakura. sedangkan aku, aku tidak sama sekali tertarik. jadi aku tetap diam saja.

"Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, tidak akan tahu, iya kan Hinata?"ucap ino.

"E-EH, I-iya. Lebih baik kau coba saja "tembak" Naruto-senpai"ceplosku.

DEG

"Kenapa hatiku jadi sakit ya, ketika aku menyuruh sakura menembak Naruto"ucapku dalam hati.

seketika suasana menjadi hening. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba"ucap sakura mantap sekaligus memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Itu bagus, ini baru Sakura"ucap ino senang.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku bajunya. setelah itu ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

To: Naruto-senpai

M-Maaf jika ini terlalu mendadak, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku terlalu lama.

A-Aku, mencintaimu Naruto-senpai. Bagaimanakah denganmu?

"send"

.

.

Kini, Sakura meletakkan ponselnya seusai mengirim pesan berisi pernyataan cintanya kepada Naruto diatas meja.

.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini Ino? jantungku berdebar-debar"ucap Sakura sambil memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar-debar.

"Tenanglah Saku, apapun hasilnya nanti kau harus siap. Ok?"ucap Ino dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan pun muncul di ponsel Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

"Dari Naruto-senpai"ucap Sakura, sesaat sebelum membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Ayo cepat baca"ucap ino tidak sabar.

.

From: Naruto-senpai

Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan aku dicintai oleh orang sepertimu, Sakura. Tapi, apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan malas ketika melihat isi pesan tersebut.

"Dasar modus dan sok jual mahal"pikirku dalam hati.

"Aduh, apa yang harus ku jawab ini?"tanya Sakura panik.

"Bilang saja, kau mencintainya karena dia tampan dan blablabla..."saran Ino.

"Iya betul"ucap Tenten setuju dengan Ino.

"Uh,, apa tidak ada ide yang lebih bagus? Hinata, apa kau punya ide bagus?"tanya Sakura padaku.

"Hn"gumamku dingin sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata? Tunggu kau mau kemana?"tanyanya bertubi-tubi padaku, ketika aku mulai menjauh dari tempat dudukku.

"Ke toilet"ucapku datar sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"E-Eh, tu-tunggu se-

KREEETTT

BLAAMMM

Kini aku sudah berada diluar kelas, dengan cepat ku langkahkan kaki menuju toilet.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku?"pikirku.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai didepan pintu toilet. Segera ku buka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ada apa denganku?"tanyaku pada bayanganku yang ada dicermin wastafel.

Aku mulai mengamati diriku dan bertanya-tanya. Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dipelupuk mataku.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa disaat Sakura mengirim pesan cinta kepada Naruto hatiku terasa sakit? Kenapa hatiku seperti tidak rela jika ada yang merebut hati Naruto?"tanyaku pada diriku dicermin.

Setelah puas berbicara, aku mencuci muka terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari toilet itu dan kembali menuju kelas. Di perjalanan menuju kelas, aku bertemu dengannya.

"Aduh... kenapa dia muncul disaat seperti ini?"tanyaku dalam hati.

Entah mengapa, ketika dia semakin mendekat kearahku, aku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ayo.. bersikaplah seperti biasa"ujarku dalam hati.

.

"Hai, Hinata-chan.."sapa Naruto riang sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

Tanpa terasa rona merah tipis mulai menjalar dipipiku.

"Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, ayolah Hinata bersikaplah seperti biasa"ucapku menyemangati.

"Hinata-chan?"

"A-Ah, iya. ada apa?"

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau sakit ya, Hinata? Tadi saat ku sapa, kau melamun"ucap Naruto sambil memegang keningku lembut dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

BLUSHHH

Kini rona merah sudah terlihat jelas diwajahku.

"Wah.. wajahmu memerah. Kau demam ya, Hinata?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-Aku, ti-tidak a-pa a-pa kok"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sekarang ikut aku ke uks"ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dengan lembut. Aku hanya diam, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Hangat"gumamku pelan, ketika merasakan tangan kekar Naruto mengenggam erat tanganku.

"Eh? Kau bicara sesuatu, Hinata-chan?"tanyanya padaku, sedangkan aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Tidak"ucapku singkat masih dengan posisinya.

Tanpa kusadari dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membuatmu jujur bahwa kau memang mencintaiku, Hinata"ucapnya dalam hati.

kami pun terus melangkahkan kaki menuju uks dengan berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

Sampai disini dulu ya semua... :D

Maaf chapter 1 pendek, abisnya otaknya tiba-tiba buntu ditengah jalan.

Pliss reviewnya :D


End file.
